


Tri Trying

by deinvati



Series: IGRPDC March 2021 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, F/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slight Angst?, quote prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Don't fall in love with your straight best friend. And/or his wife.
Relationships: Arthur/Dom Cobb/Mal Cobb, Arthur/Mal Cobb
Series: IGRPDC March 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: IGRPDC Overflow





	Tri Trying

**Author's Note:**

> A second attempt at Week 2's prompt, which I had a very hard time deciding between and which I am posting here because I love it.
> 
> Prompt: “get over it” (must appear word for word, but not necessarily as dialogue)  
> Genre: pre-canon  
> Word Count: 300 to 350 words, inclusive
> 
> Accolades and appreciation to [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood) for the beta!

He reached forward to point out a section of the maze and their fingers brushed. Then lingered. Then finally parted.

Arthur's jaw clenched adorably, and Mal wanted to soothe him.

"We can't," he said with finality, "and you know it."

"I don't _know_ ," she protested, refusing to look at him. "We have not discussed it."

Arthur huffed out a frustrated breath. "Because you already know what'll happen. And if he says no, which he _absolutely_ will, he's not just going to get over it. It'll be the end of your marriage, let alone our friendship."

Mal shrugged, pretending not to notice how her blouse slid down one shoulder. "We are practically together already, the three of us. We both love you, our children love you, you are in our house, our lives..."

She knew he was right, but sometimes, when the afternoon light hit him, or he looked tired, or she caught one of his lightning-fast grins or even faster scowls, she needed him to remind her why he couldn't be theirs.

Arthur's frown was ferocious. "Because he doesn't think of us like that. He won't see it as extra love, or divided labor, and he sure as hell won't want me in his marriage bed. And you're pushing our luck as it is."

With that, she strode across the warehouse. "Come with me."

She held her breath until she heard the tread of his shoes, but she didn't slow. When he followed her into the office, she closed the door.

He looked nervous until she turned him around, sliding her hands under his arms and across his chest, cuddling him from behind.

With a sigh, he traced her fingers and let himself relax into her hold.

"You would fit perfectly in my marriage bed," she said sadly, chin on his shoulder. "Tonight we're meeting for our anniversary. I will talk to him, but remember, my Arthur, no matter what happens: you are loved."

He turned to hold her, just once, before he pulled away and went back to work. Mal whispered a prayer that tonight, finally, Dom would listen.


End file.
